Just Above Temperature
by IwannaBmm
Summary: The joys, trials, and progression of Spashley: A continuation of 'Temperature's Rising'. Link for first part located in profile
1. Chapter 1

****Spencer's POV****

"…_and we did send out the invitations, right?"_ Ashley rolled her eyes as she dumped more clothes into a bag. I could understand her frustration with me, considering I had even lost count with how many times I asked that one question. What I did not understand how she could be so calm and nonchalant when the wedding was tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow…as in today is the last day I sign with the Carlin last name or the last day where I won't be thrown into the 'married couple' category.

_"You caught me…I secretly hid them under the bed in hopes that we could just go get hitched in Vegas with Dolly Parton as our witness. Ya know, something real classy."_

_"Really funny, Ash."_ It was my finance who was actually laughing when I tried to be subtle and check under the bed for a package of undelivered envelopes. _"C'mon Spence, I already told you everything is under control. It's all set and ready to go. In fact, if you wanted to get married right now we so could."_ Ashley smirked as she wrapped her arms around my waist pushing me against the side of the bed.

_"It's bad luck to see your bride on the day of the wedding,"_ I teased quietly.

_"Says who?"_ Ashley leaned in for a kiss, but I just laughed and gently pushed her away.

_"Says everyone! Which is why you need to finish packing for Aiden's."_

_"Yeah, lucky me. I've become one of the most recognizable faces in the world and now I'll be living the high life playing sleepover in a crappy little apartment with Aiden."_

_"Has anyone called you a diva before?"_ Giggling, I began removing her crumpled clothing she had been carelessly tossing into the duffle bag, folding them and replacing them neatly. _"Eh, they've called me a few things,"_ She answered turning sharply and with her nose in the air she disappeared into the bathroom to retrieve the rest of her things. I called out not to forget her toothbrush and she retorted with something along the lines of me sounded like the mother she never had.

_"Speaking of mothers—"_

_"Christine is not attending my wedding tomorrow."_

_"Our wedding, "_I corrected.

_"Even if I may have invited her, she won't show up."_ Ashley zipped up the bag and swung it over her shoulder with a soft grunt. Was she hinting that she did, after all, invite her mother? Confused, I followed her downstairs.

_"Wait, so you mentioned it to her?"_

_"By 'her' to you mean face to face—"_

_"I mean at least give her an invitation as if she was a normal guest?"_

_"There is nothing normal about my mother,"_ She laughed picking up her sunglasses and keys off the kitchen counter. She stopped short in front of me and seeing the expression in my face she could tell this was the point of the conversation where I was ready to hear the straightforward answer. Ashley pushed her shades to the top of her head and sighed as if she was responding being told she was having teeth pulled.

_"I gave Gavin an invitation the other day…sort of. He saw a spare one at the studio and blah, blah, blah he's coming. This most likely means he'll bring a date, i.e. my mother."_

_"But you can't be positive he will. I mean, you have made it more than obvious that you don't approve of the two of them together. So why would he bring her knowing it would upset you?"_

_"Because…I may have left her a note." _Ashley brushed passed me as my face lit up. It was nice to see her make an effort with family. Granted she had every right to be angry with them, it was still nice to see the over-dramatic, self pitied teenager she once was, grow into a less irrational adult. I asked her what she wrote with tinge of excitement. Ashley drew a deep breath and seemed to brace herself for this great monologue that would express her feelings and concerns towards the woman who gave birth to her, while wrapping it all up with thoughts of reconciliation and progression. I should know my future wife better.

_**Hey,**_

_**Remember Spencer?**_

_**Marrying her tomorrow.**_

_**Ashley**_

_**p.s. Your daughter…in case you forgot.**_

I didn't even question her seriousness. I tried forcing the same excitement and telling her I was proud of her for extending the olive branch, so to speak. Who knew the branch was so short…and by branch I mean twig.

As Ashley opened the door a sea of girls piled into the foyer: Chelsea, Katelyn, Kyla, my mom, and Joey. They were all talking a mile a minute. My head bounced back and forth to each person trying to understand at least one conversation that was being taken place. In the chaos I caught Ashley's eye. _"Maybe I won't mind that crappy apartment after all,_" She said shaking her head with a smirk. The sound of the voice caused everyone to stop what they were doing, having been reminded of her presence in the house. There was a second of quietness before the noise returned, like a flock of seagulls, this time focusing on getting Ashley out of the house. _"Wait—don't—don't I get to say good—"_ Ashley had seemed surprised that someone would actually kick her out of a house…you'd think she would be use to that by now.

_"So we've had to modify the games,"_ Kyla cried out from the living room as she dumped the contents from a party bag on the couch.

_"Games?"_ I asked nervously.

_"Spence, you didn't think we forgot about your bachelorette party did you?"_ My mother laughed and helped the half Davies sort through everything. I kind of dragged my hands down my face, wondering how they could substitute such a game as: Pin the banana on the groom? Chelsea stood behind me, holding Joey on her hip.

_"Bacholorette parties aren't as bad as they seem."_

_"In what aspect?"_ Laughing she replied,

_"As in they can actually be fun. If anything it will take your mind off your nerves."_

_"Nerves? I'm not nervous about tomorrow."_

_"C'mon Spencer. Everyone is nervous about getting married."_

_"Have you met me and Ashley?"_ I teased, _"We're not like everyone else, remember?"_

_"Fair enough. Do you have a corkscrew?"_ I turned towards her, puzzled by the randomness of the question.

_"Uh yeah, second drawer in the kitchen. What for?"_

_"Champagne. How else are we supposed to get the bride-to-be to loosen up?"_ I massaged my temples, privately asking my head early forgiveness for the inevitable headache I was going to have in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashley's POV**

You know what I hate the most with how people think? No matter how different a situation is, they always manage to twist it just enough so it takes on a new shape that is familiar to them. For example, I, Ashley Davies, will be marrying a girl. Yes, a girl. A girl who has the same anatomical parts as me. Oh, but no. Someone can't possibly wrap it around their head that there is going to be two brides instead of one. This would insinuate that there would be two bachelorette parties, not one. So while my bride-to-be was pulling an all-nighter, laughing over champagne, and gossiping about anticipated married life…I was kicked out of my own house like some god-forsaken 'groom' and looking up at my best friend, who had swung open the door ready to pass the person on the other side a twenty dollar bill.

Ashley: "Expecting a giant cake with some playboy bunny popping out of the top?" I asked giving an obvious second glance at the money in his hand.

Aiden: "No, pizza guy. Although your idea doesn't sound so bad." He cocked an eyebrow and remained leaning in the doorway with a smirk. I pushed my way inside, catching him off guard with a swift toss of my overnight bag.

I scanned over his rather small apartment. With Spencer getting her girly pre-wedding night, I half expected to receive some sort of 'bachelor' party accompanied with the Carlin boys wrestling over the remote control and/or indulging in mass consumptions of alcohol. I turned to Aiden, who closed the door and placed my bag on the sofa, and smiled.

Aiden: "I know that look. You know there still is time to order that massive cake with the hot girl inside…but I'm just not sure how crazy Spencer would be with dried frosting in her hair for the wedding," he joked pretending to pick up the phone.

Ashley: "No, I'm not smiling over that." I laughed.

Aiden: "Then what?"

Ashley: "Do you hear that?" Aiden stood a little closer to me and leaned in, not quite sure of what he was trying to listen to. He just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

Ashley: "Silence," I sighed plopping myself down, stretching out my arms, and resting my head on the back of the couch, "Absolute silence. No phones ringing. No Paula nagging. No music. No noise."

Aiden: "Alert the press! Ashley Davies can't stand the sound of music!" He called out from the kitchen. Returning with two beers, He handed me one before slouching in the adjacent chair. We sat there, sipping quietly in the passing moments.

Aiden: "Who would have thought…"He said, as if thinking out loud.

Ashley: "Care to elaborate?"

Aiden: "I don't know. Who would have thought that I would be sitting here with you, drinking cheap beer with a famous rock star on the night before her gay wedding?"

Ashley: "Geeze what's with all the 'gay' stuff?" I teased.

Aiden: "C'mon, you know what I mean. Think about early high school years. If anyone were to ask me where I would be five or so years from then, I'd probably say I'd be married to you."

Ashley: "Yeah, so maybe the 'gay' thing is kind of relevant to point out?"

Aiden: "Life's funny like that, huh?" I nodded. Aiden was trying his hardest to keep this conversation focused on the dumb puppy love we had. I wasn't stupid. I knew when he commented on how funny life was; he was referring to Sam and Sadie and simply how his life ended up. I didn't want to pick at that scab, so I tried moving the subject in another direction.

Ashley: "I saw Katelyn tonight."

Aiden: "Yeah, I guess Chelsea and them invited her out."

Ashley: "Well let's hope that they don't get too drunk and spill all your skeletons in front of her." I took another sip. Aiden started to flick the tab on top of the can, zoning out on the motion of the aluminum.

Aiden: "It doesn't really bothering me what Katelyn knows or doesn't know," he said calmly.

Ashley: "I don't get it. I mean I thought you were into her?" I asked trying to sound as unarmed as possible.

Aiden: "Can you imagine anyone else standing next to you when you get married tomorrow?"

Ashley: "Besides you?"

Aiden: "No, besides Spencer."

Ashley: "Of course not." I had laughed a little bit thinking that my answer should have been obvious enough that the question didn't need to be asked.

Aiden: "I wanted to marry Sam because I couldn't imagine standing next to anyone else. Not just at the altar or at Sadie's birth, but for the rest of my life…how do you replace that?"

Ashley: "Aiden, no one is asking you to replace Sam—"

Aiden: "But I have to move on at some point, right? It's only fair to Katelyn and Sadie. She's so good to my daughter and kind and considerate to me—So what's wrong with me?"

Ashley: "Nothing—"

Aiden: "It's like recovering from a drug addiction. I have days with her that are awesome. They're fun and carefree, like it feels right and in place. Then there are days where she'll laugh a certain way or kiss me a certain way and I'm back…I'm back at that hospital holding Sam…"

My stomach had sunk to the lowest of the low. In a way I was a little surprised how well he was holding himself together. He stopped talking after his voice began to tighten up. With a simple wipe to his eyes, he blinked away the tears and took another sip of his drink.

Ashley: "Aiden, I…I can't imagine what it would be like to lose Spencer. I don't…I just—"

Aiden: "It's okay Ash, I'm fine." He gave me a smile, but it didn't feel good enough. What type of friend would I have been if I just sat there leaving things unsaid.

Ashley: "When Gavin started to become a frequent addition it was such a bittersweet feeling. I had always had some sort of relationship with him. He would look out for me and give me advice like any father-figure kind of guy would. And I liked it, you know? But then he would have little moments where I could see my dad…it sucked and I couldn't stand to be around him."

Aiden: "He was trying to take over your dad's spot?"

Ashley: "No. I thought he was, because I didn't have that security of having my dad there anymore. The fact was, Gavin was the same the entire time."

Aiden: "I don't know if it's because I'm drinking, but I don't get your point." He laughed.

Ashley: "My point is… I think people pull away out of guilt because they know there is some room for new relationships after someone has di--…left." Aiden took it all in for a moment. When he didn't say anything I started to get nervous wondering if I had said too much or too little. He wiped his eyes again and started laughing. Great Ashley, you made a jackass out of yourself.

Ashley: "I realize that probably didn't make sense—"I began defensively, but Aiden waved his hand in between laughter signaling me to stop.

Aiden: "Here I am, your best man, and you're taking care of me…"

Ashley: "I wouldn't call it 'taking care of'---"

Aiden: "Don't you have nerves or butterflies or anxiety you need to get out of your system?" Aiden stood up and stretched his arms horizontally, looking at me with forced excitement.

Ashley: "Um no?"

Aiden: "But don't—"He was cut off by knocking at the front door. Grabbing the twenty dollar bill off the coffee table he scurried to answer it.

Glen: "I hope we're not late." My eyes darted towards the voice.

Aiden: "Late for what?"

Clay: "The party." My head turned. Voices. As in plural.

Aiden: "Party?"

Arthur: "Paula and the girls said they were treating Spence to a night. Hearing that Ashley was coming here, we thought we'd have our own get-together. I brought pizza!" Mr. C nodded in my direction carrying in a couple boxes of pizza, followed by Clay holding a case of beer, and Glen who snatched the money that was still being held in the air.

Glen: "Sweet. Twenty bucks." He slapped Aiden on the shoulder and shuffled into the apartment. Aiden gave me a look that was trying to convince me that he knew nothing about this impromptu shindig.

Glen: "You know what would make this party official?" He filled his mouth with a fresh slice of pizza and continued talking as he chewed, "if we got a really hot chick to pop out of a cake".

The problem with the way people think…they give a girl, a soon to be bride, a bachelor party with a bunch of guys.


End file.
